


Keeping an Eye

by Evandar



Series: Tolkien Drabbles [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: "Keep an eye on that one," his father said in Imladris.





	Keeping an Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



"Keep an eye on that one," his father said in Imladris, casting dark looks to the Elvenking's son as he spoke. And Gimli did, and he continues to do so - he watches Legolas wander through the tall trees of Lorien and studies the grief in his eyes, and slowly he finds that the veil of suspicion is lifted from his own. 

He finds himself looking for kindness in the Elf instead of cruelty. He treasures each smile as a precious jewel; takes heart in fair laughter and in small gestures. He watches closely, and sees love growing in response to his own.


End file.
